Another Time
by WIERD101
Summary: There was a girl who'd dream of becoming a Guardian but back in 1864 they didn't accept Female Guardians and Rosemarie Hathaway's dream was to protect her best friend, Lissa Dragomir. With the help of Dimitri Belikov, she'll change everything forever.


Another Time

Prologue:

There was a time when women Dhampirs weren't accepted as Guardians and they were only thought to make men Dhampirs for the next generation of Moroi to be kept safe. Then there were others who believed it was wrong for them believe that and were banished from their society where the Dhampirs and Moroi lived freely with one another amongst Strigoi, who stayed on the outskirts, away from the Dhampirs, plotting to find away of how to turn the Dhampirs and kill the Royal Moroi off one by one.

During the day was the only time they were safe from the Strigoi, because it was said that they were so heartless, soulless and cruel that when they stepped foot into the sun, it'd burn them because the light is for good and dark for those bad, and because the light was so good and their soul so bad, they couldn't go in the sun because it fought against them, prohibiting them to hurt those good. Although the Moroi were so fair skinned that the sun hurt them and their heightened senses it burnt them, but the only time they were safe was in the day, but because then women wore Bonnets and umbrella's, they didn't look too strange hiding from the sun, because it was very fashionable.  
>The Strigoi were evil creatures, they had given up their soul and humanity for immortality, that's why their iris's turn red, blood red, and they have the constant crave for blood, they're senses are heightened, they had given up their magic for evil. They can be forcefully turned or a Moroi gives it up willingly.<p>

The Moroi were good creatures, they have magic, either Earth, Water, Air, Fire or Spirit, the hardly common one was Spirit, they could weild their magic to bring back Strigoi to the form they were before they turned and they could bring people back to life, they could bring animals back to life and weild their magic to make plants grow quicker or bring them back to life and look more lively, they can also see aura's. The Strigoi gave this magic up, it's said that only the most kindest person with a good aura and has a good, kind spirit will specialise in Spirit. The magic you specialise in is what you really are in your heart, those who specialise in Earth are humble and spiritual, those who specialise in Water and peaceful and calm, those who specialise in Fire are passionate and trustworthy, those who specialise in Spirit are humble, caring, good, kind, and compassionate.  
>There are other humans out there who know about Dhampirs, Strigoi and Moroi and they help protect them from other humans from finding out and clean up after their mess, they're called Alchemists, and they have this golden tattoo on their face, right hand cheek, that is mixed with compulsion so they can't tell any other human about what Dhampirs, Strigoi and Moroi are, and protect them, the golden tattoo also helps Alchemists from catching diseases and simple colds that humans usually get.<p>

Moroi and Dhamopirs don't catch many diseases except one the Scandovskys disease, which slowly takes down the body and kills you, it makes you look older than you actually are.

Their are 12 Royal Moroi families, Dragomir (there's only one Dragomir left now), Ivashkov (the one that's the leading family of all Dhampir and Moroi alike), Lazar, Badica, Ozera (they don't get Guardians any more because two of their members of family turned Strigoi and they fear more will do the same), Conta, Voda, Drozdov, Zeklos, Sarcozy, Dashkov (Victor Dashkov has Scandovskys disease), Tarus, and they are all able to have a seat as a King or Queen, as long as they have more than one member in their family and has a seat in the Court, but then they have to pass certain tests to qualify.

But that's not what this story is about... it's about a girl named Rosemarie Hathaway, who wants to be a Dhampir Guardian and protect those who are Moroi, a Dhampir who wants to protect her best friend Vasilissa Dragomir, the last of the Dragomir's and who is her bond mate that is specialised in Spirit. Rosemarie is a girl who in a time, nobody accepted Female Guardians, but that was her dream, and this is her story of how she changed the Moroi, Dhampir and Strigoi world forever with the help of Dimitri Belikov, a trainer at Saint Vladamirs.


End file.
